Little Known Facts
by Ayriannah
Summary: AU fic about Harry's half sister, Lilian. Sev/Lily. Voldy dies in Harry's fist year. Warning: there will be a little Harry bashing, until they realize they're related.
1. The One who Survived

Chapter 1: The One Who Survived

* * *

_"He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices:_

_'to Harry Potter, the boy who lived'_

_**Five hours earlier:**_

Running, the man saw The Dark Mark shining above the house. So Lily, Harry, and James were already dead. Hopefully, the child wasn't. Rushing through the door, up the stairs, into the little boy's bedroom, he saw little Harry Potter, standing there, holding the sides of his crib, crying. Quite surprised, he wasted a few precious seconds staring at the child, before looking to the floor, finding Lily, and hurriedly pulling the knife from his pocket.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, as he cut into her cooling body. there were small movements coming from her abdomen. Carefully, carefully, He sliced through the membrane, and removed his baby girl from her deathly body. the child started breathing, and a gasp escaped his mouth as tears rolled down his cheeks. Her cries prompted him to wrap her in a blanket he had brought. Sealing Lily's sliced stomach, he swept from the room, leaving Harry to be found by Sirius Black, who roamed outside, looking for survivors. with one last look at the Potter's house, the man stepped on his broom and flew to the closest hospital outside of Godric's Hollow.

Little Known Fact- at the time of her murder, Lily Potter nee Evans was eight months pregnant.

* * *

A/n: sorry, it's really short.(it's a lot shorter typed!!) I can't seem to stretch out ideas. I have chapters 2,3, and most of 4 written, just not typed. Once I type 'em out, they'll hopefully be up in a few days(beta-ing time.)I got this up BEFORE the 'next week' I promised. WOOT!!

R&R!! No flames please. Criticize all you like. I allow anonymous reviews.

yes, the italics at the beginning is a quote from the book.(Philosopher's/ Sorcerer's stone)

If you know who the man is, please don't ruin it for those who don't!


	2. Keep Her Safe

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: HP IS **_NOT_** MINE, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH IT WAS OTHERWISE. GOT IT? GOOD.**

Chapter 2:Keep her safe

_"With one last look at the Potter's house, the man stepped on his broom and flew to the closest hospital outside of Godric's Hollow."_

He landed in the side alley then quietly walked into the hospital, leaving the baby girl on a chair in the lobby, with a note. It read;

_My daughter can not be subject to my life. She deserves better, a safe home-not a hidden corner. I love my  
little girl,__ but her mother's dead, and I can't take care of her in my position. I'm stuck, on the wrong  
side of a war that's been going on for far too long, and I can't put a tiny child like her in to this. Find  
her a safe home. If I live, I'll see her when she's eleven...I hope.  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-STS**_

_P.S. Her name is Lilian. Lilian Eileen.._ _...Whatever her last name will be...She can't have mine... not yet._

_P.P.S. Call her Lily. And give this to her when she'll understand.  
_

The distraught father swept from the large room, silently, detected by none. The sleeping child in the chair woke a few minutes later, and her cries attracted a nurse, who took the her to the maternity ward. A slight shadow outside the front doors disappeared with a quiet pop as the nurse hit the button on the elevator.

Days after, When Little Lily was a week old, a young couple came in, looking to adopt a baby. Ten days after that, Lilian Eileen Scoggins, born August First of that year, was taken home as the newest member of her family. For seven years, the black haired, dark eyed girl had a fairly normal life. However, as she turned eight, nine, ten, years old, strange things happened around her. She dropped a very fragile glass ornament to the floor, and it didn't break. She, whilst playing soccer**(FOOTBALL, to you non-American folks!)**kicked the ball, from the halfway line all the way into the other team's goal...while she stood in the goalie box. She dropped her eraser in class, and it landed on thin air, before she glanced at it, and it returned to her hand, and after forgetting her homework at home, she pulled it from her folder during class. She was most definitely a witch. Three days before her eleventh birthday, she received a letter in the mail, that changed her life forever. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On September first, Lily stepped onto Platform 9 3/4.

* * *

Lily pulled her trunk behind her, onto the bright red train, and slowly smiled, her dark eyes glinting. Her father had said '_ I'll see her when she's eleven._' This must be what he meant. He must have been a wizard. She'd meet him soon. Walking down the aisle, she opened a compartment door. It had two people inside- a violently orange-haired girl, and a spacey looking blond.

Lily addressed the red head{the blond was reading a magazine(sideways)}saying"Hi...Can I sit here?"

The girl smiled, and said "Sure. I'm Ginny. That's Luna. Who're you?"

"Lily."Lily answered, and she lifted her trunk onto the overhead rack.

* * *

"Keep my Lily safe" was whispered into the dark air of the dungeon, as Severus Snape prayed for the first time in eleven years-since his first Lily died.

* * *

A/N Isn't this chapter CUTE???Also, It's my longest chapter yet. YAY!!!Sorry, It's currently unbeta-ed...my Beta reader is stuck off the computer for a while. My friends Jewl-chan and Toasty-Kun will beta...WON"T YOU????????(I brandish my wand of awsumness)

What was everybody for Halloween?(yes, even If I already know. Why? Because I said so.)

You now all know who the 'Mystery man' is. HAPPY Halloween!!

R&R!! No flames please. Criticize all you like. I allow anonymous reviews.


	3. To the Castle

**!!DISCLAIMER!!**  
You are a completely cut off hermit if you think that Harry and company are actually mine.

You are more of an idiot than Vernon Dursely if you think I get any money off of this.

Got it?

A/N:** MINI **chapter the rest shall be posted later...I am aware that it is short.

* * *

**Chapter Three: To the Castle  
**

Hours passed, and finally the red engine slowed to a stop in the early evening of September first. Lily, Ginny, and Luna were off the train in seconds, staring around at the Hogsmeade train station. A giant man was walking up and don the length of the train in huge steps, yelling out to the growing crowd.

"Firs' years! First years, O'er 'ere!"

Following Luna and Ginny, Lily realized that meant them. They joined the group of eleven year olds following the man, After a few minutes, he looked back at his parade. He stood, counting, for a moment and then walked down a narrow, slippery steep path toward what seemed to be a lake. The first years noticed the boats when Hagrid(for that was the huge man's name) called out

"Four to a boat!"

Luna, Lily, and Ginny stepped into one of the boats occupied by only a sullen-looking boy. The four did not speak to each other as the boat moved onto deeper waters-by itself. as they rounded a corner, a glittering image on the still water reflected the stone castle with every window a blazing point of light. It was beautiful, towers and classrooms shining out too greet them. in the time it took to take it all in, the boats had reached the far shore, and Hagrid walked up and knocked on the massive front doors.

* * *

A/N:

End of mini-chapter, next chapter up either tonight, tomorrow, or later this week. STUPID FINALS!!!I hate the last few days of school.

(yeah, yeah, ridiculously short, I know...but it had to end here...and I wanna post cause I haven't in forever...Inspiration struck yesterday.)

Next chapter planned/on have to type it. I WISH I HAD A LAPTOP!!!

Review? I might type faster if you do.....


	4. Welcome to the family?

writing the next chapter, went back to remind myself EXACTLY what had happened and what was random musings, and realized exactly how many spelling/grammar mistakes there were...

A/N: posted, as promised....technically not when I said I would...but close enough.......BTW I fail at poetry, so I kinda skipped out on the song, okay? If you want a sorting hat song, there are MANY good ones. just click that little "search" button at the top of the page.

**Chapter Four: Welcome to...the family?  


* * *

**

A strict-looking woman opened the huge door, allowing entry for the first year students. They were herded inside, into a large hall. The woman addressed the nervous eleven-year-olds.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment, you will follow me into the Great hall, and be sorted into your houses." at this, she gestured slightly at a tattered old hat on a stool, like it was part of the sorting." Take a moment to collect yourselves, and we'll enter." She lifted the hat and stool, turning about and facing a second set of large, wooden doors. Walking toward them, they opened, seemingly by themselves, and the uneven line of awestruck students followed toward the long table in front of them. As McGonagall reached the head table, she set down the stool and placed the hat on top. Lily studied the head table, teacher after teacher, until she reached the far right end. There she found what she was looking for-a tall, black haired man, black eyes like hers sweeping the line in search of someone. His sweep stopped when he reached her. Their eyes met, and both gained a slight smile-no confirmation was needed-but Lily searched just the same. She poked Ginny in the back.

"What?" the red haired girl whispered back.

"Who's that?" Lily replied, pointing slightly at the dark haired man sitting reclusively in the corner. The Wizarding girl glanced over, and tersely answered

"Professor Snape, head of Slytherin, hates everyone. Why's he looking over here?"

"I think...no... I'm sure-"

"Attention!" Lily was cut off by the lady Professor's call for silence. The hall quieted immediately, and the attention she had called for centered on the hat. As the last whisper of sound left the hall, a large tear near the brim of the hat opened like a mouth, and it began to sing.

"(I'm not going to subject you to my horrible poetry. Suffice to say, a sorting song progressed)"

The bizarre song over, Lily thought on what Ginny had said about the houses. Gryffindor for bravery, Ravenclaw for wisdom, Hufflepuff for loyalty, and Slytherin for cunning. McGonagall pulled a length of parchment from thin air, and began to read off names in alphabetical order.

"Barton, Arthur"

The solitary boy from the boat ride walked up, and sat down. McGonagall place the hat on his head, and, after a few seconds, it yelled out

"Hufflepuff!" The boy pulled off the old hat and ran to the cheering center right table. Melinda Bobbin was sorted into Hufflepuff as well. Then, Flora and Hestia Carrow were placed in Slytherin. Lily looked at the Head Table. The entire group but for one was watching the sorting take place. Snape was only watching her- waiting for the girl he knew was his daughter to be called for sorting. Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw. About half of the line was now gone, and the eleven year olds were being sorted rapidly. Both father and daughter were pulled from their reverie as

"Scoggins, Lilian" was called out.

* * *

Finally, McGonagall called her-Lily Scoggins. She seemed surprised to hear her own name, and she glanced back at him when McGonagall said it. _She knows_. She flipped her glossy black hair and walked to the old hat on the stool. She lifted the hat, sat down, and placed it on her slipped over her eyes, and the hall waited in silence.

* * *

The faded old hat slipped over her eyes and she heard its voice in her head.

'Hmmm...'

'Interesting, yes...read the textbooks, have you? Very Ravenclaw... But I've never seen any eleven year old who's gotten away with so many pranks! Interesting...Interesting...New-found family...hmmm....yes...I see...-"

"Slytherin!" The call rang out into the large room, and applause rang out, although more restrained than before. She pulled the hat from her head, and walked quickly to the far right table, sitting at an empty seat halfway up, across from a blond haired boy with gray eyes. Glancing back at the head table, Lily smiled at her "New-found Family" as the hat put it, and he stared back at her with black eyes, smirking.

* * *

Harry watched the dark haired first year walk back to the Slytherin table, but his eyes were drawn away from her by...Snape. He seemed to know something no one else did, and was paying special attention to the new girl.

"Why is Snape staring at that girl?" he whispered to Ron and Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes at him and in a sarcastic voice said "Because he's a pedophile, Harry" Looking back at the sorting, Ron smiled. "Now shut up, alright? Ginny's next." The hat had barely touched her head before she was on her way down the Gryffindor table, searching for a seat. With a glance at the Slytherin table, Ginny sat down.

* * *

Snape tuned out the headmaster, and sat contemplating his daughter. It was like someone had taken a line drawing of his eleven year old Lily and colored it in wrong, using the colors meant for him. She kept glancing up at him, like he was the most interesting thing in the world, and he found that he liked it. He did not realize the feast had appeared until she began loading her plate, and he noted with amusement that she was choosing exactly what he was. They seemed to have the same sense of taste.

* * *

Lily was bombarded with questions as soon as Professor Dumbledore stopped speaking. The boy across from her stared her in the eye, and asked "Who ARE you?" in an officious tone, like he would find the information if it killed him.

"Lilian Eileen Scoggins, daughter of Alison and Adrian Scoggins. Who are you, and why do you want to know?"She matched his tone, but hers had less impact as she turned back to glance at Snape.

"Draco Malfoy, Son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Pureblood. You have been sorted into my house, and yet you seem to be a Mudblood. Why?"

"Mudblood's a harsh word. Did I forget to mention _adopted_ daughter. Birth father definitely a Wizard. I'm not sure about my mother."At this, she glanced over her shoulder again, and proceeded to eat, ignoring his attempts at conversation. As dessert ended, The students were told to follow their house prefects to the common rooms. After going down three flights of stairs, The Slytherins came to a long, empty dungeon corridor. One of the prefects, a boy, walked to the center of the blank left wall, and said

"Hydrus." A hidden door slid sideways, and he entered the room. The rest of the House followed, first years looking about, older students surprised to see their Head of House standing in the center of the room.

"Welcome To Slytherin." He smirked, and a few first years had the courage to mumble 'Thanks, Professor...' He didn't seem to hear them. "Now, off to bed with you. I expect no one to be late to classes. Especially mine." The students hurried to the doors in the back of the green-lit common room that presumably led to the dormitories. As Lily walked past, Snape tapped her on the shoulder, silently asking her to stay for a moment. As soon as the last student had left, and Lily and Severus were alone in the common room, he seemed lost for words, mouth opening and closing, but no sound escaping. Lily pulled the paper from her pocket, handing it to him. He looked at it, and set it on a handy table. Lily smiled slightly, and grabbed her father around the waist in a hug. Startled, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly, the Dormitory door on the right opened, and Draco Malfoy stepped out, reading book in hand. Glancing up, he was rooted to the spot in shock.

* * *

Draco's Godfather, and the new...adopted...who's father..."Merlin..." Seeing the two standing next to each other, the family resemblance was very clear.

The two broke apart, staring at the intruder on the 'family moment'. Snape composed himself, mask-like face hiding the content smile he'd worn seconds before.

"Draco, I can explain..." Lily pulled an old piece of paper from a sidetable. Handing it to Draco, she stood in front of him. After reading the note in Snape's unmistakable scribble, Draco looked up from the paper, and Lily gave a little wave.

"How about I introduce myself? Lilian Eileen...I suppose it's Snape, isn't it?..."Although there were two questions in her remark, the entire thing was stated as fact. Draco stared at his...godsister? He sank into an armchair by the fire, his reading book long forgotten on the floor near the boy's dormitory.

* * *

A/N:

LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN.

When the sorting hat says "I've never seen any eleven year old who's gotten away with so many pranks", he means it. the weasley twins never get away with them. 99% of the time, it's identified as them, and about 85% of the time, they're caught/punished.

Draco is Snape's godson because it works, and it's amusing, and I wanted to do this scene.

PLEASE Reveiw??? I'll give house points? (I'll keep a running total XD)


	5. Breakfast and Potions

Disc. Not mine. REALLY. my story. JKR's universe. I swear.

A/N I know I haven't updated in a while....but it's a good chapter! and I'll write more?reveiw, and it'll remind me to write!!!!!!

Chapter Five: Breakfast and Potions

* * *

Lily left her new dad and "godbrother" in the common room around midnight. She entered the Dormitory marked "First Year Girls", and collapsed on the only unoccupied bed, not even bothering to undress. It had been a long day. She drifted off to sleep, comforted by the fact that no windows in the dungeon meant that the light wouldn't wake her up at dawn.

...Or so she thought. At five fifty the next morning, the light was switched on and Lily was startled awake. Blearily sitting up, blinking as she looked at the clock. Once she verified that it was as unbearably early as she thought, she noticed that there were two other girls awake. The rest had their hangings closed. Lily had not noticed the curtains hanging around her bed-her room at home didn't have any.

"Hello Miss 'disobey the teacher and stay up'. Welcome to morning." one of the two girls awake said.

"It's hardly morning before sunrise. Why are you up this early? Breakfast doesn't start till seven..." Lily strung the words together though her early morning sleepiness. "and classes don't start till nine..."

"We only have an hour to get ready! If you wanted to sleep more, why didn't you close your hangings?" the other girl said. Thinking she had proven her point, she turned away. It was obvious that neither girl would be any help. Lily gathered her toothbrush and shower supplies and left for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, once showered, dressed, and ready to leave, she returned her things to the dormitory. Seeing nothing else to do, Lily left to explore the castle. After a while, she found herself at the just-opening library, where she spent the remaining twenty minutes before breakfast. After eating, she wandered for another hour, then returned to the Great Hall. It was much more populated, and the teachers were passing out schedules. When Snape saw her, he finished with the student he was helping, and although there were others who had been in the Hall longer, he went to her, and handed her a piece of paper with her schedule on it. She smiled at him, and whispered

"What am I supposed to call you?" No students were near where she sat.

"Professor Snape or Sir in public. If there are no students around..." He whispered, pointing at her schedule like he was explaining something. he trailed off, uncertain

"Dad?" she supplied, hopeful.

"...Alright."he said after a few second pause. This obviously made him uncomfortable, but he was dealing with it. " I don't think you should tell anyone about our ...relationship just yet. Tonight, at eight, please meet me on the third floor, in front of the library. Do you know where that is?" At her nod, he continued "We are going to speak to the headmaster."

She looked down at her schedule, and smiled. Potions was first, a class she was pretty sure she'd enjoy. Lily took an apple from a basket on the Slytherin table, and glanced over at the Gryffindor's. Sitting near Ginny, a black-haired green-eyed boy stared at her. She left the hall without going over to speak to Ginny. The boy's gaze was unnerving.

* * *

Harry stared at the new Slytherin girl. Snape was still paying her extra attention, even over the other Slytherins. When she looked up, she looked at him, and with a confused look, left the Great Hall without eating anything but the apple she held in her left hand.

* * *

Lily ate her apple slowly, and threw the core into a ready trash bin that had been following her, gliding an inch above the ground about five feet behind her. As soon as she threw it away, the bin Disappeared- magic at work.

Fifteen minutes before nine, she was waiting in front of the Potions classroom, in the dungeons, carrying her bag full of books. She was the first in the room when the door opened, and sat in the front row. She was quite surprised when the rest of the students started filling in the back, not venturing farther into the room until all the back-most seats were taken. Ginny wound up sitting next to Lily, as she was late, and it was the only seat left. Seconds after Ginny sat down, the door at the back of the class slammed shut, and Professor Snape billowed into the room, scanning the class with his eyes. They narrowed when he saw who his daughter sat next to, but Lily was the only one who noticed. She just rolled her eyes...which Ginny did notice, as well as the Professor. He decided to target her for his first lesson question attack-he had a tradition to maintain.

"Silence" He spoke quietly, as the class had already become quiet before he opened his mouth."You are here to learn the Precise Art and Intricate Science of Potion-making. As you have not yet been to your other classes, your perception of magic is more...receptive. There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. Very few of you will understand the beauty of a simmering cauldron, the quiet strength of a liquid seeping through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death-if you can learn, unlike the dunderheads before you.

"Miss Scoggins- Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"his onyx eyes glinted as he looked at her. She smirked in an expression mirroring his.

"Well, I'd probably start with the potions cabinet." nearly every student in the class smiled. Ginny sank into her chair, seemingly attempting to disassociate herself from Lily."but if I didn't find one there, I'd go for a market over searching a goat's stomach." He closed his eyes, then asked another, harder question.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"he challenged

"They're the same thing."

"What would I get if I added an infusion of wormwood to powdered root of asphodel?"

"I believe you'd get an explosion. If you added the root to the wormwood, though, you'd get the drought of living death." The potions professor smiled at her answers.

"Ten points to Slytherin."He faced the rest of the class. "You could take her as an example." The class continued, and by the end, only one student had managed to explode their cauldron. Colin Creevey somehow managed to turn the Boil-cure into a massive firebomb. Lily and Ginny, on the other hand, managed a perfect potion. As soon a Snape dismissed the class, Ginny left, never speaking to Lily more than required as potions partner. Lily, on the other hand had attempted conversation the whole class, and when Ginny hurried out of the room, Lily was only a few steps behind. Grabbing Ginny by the arm, Lily finally asked

"Why won't you speak to me?", spinning the redhead around by the arm to face her. "You were nice on the train, but you haven't spoken to me all class, and I saw you throwing pleading looks everywhere before you sat next to me."

Ginny looked to her feet, and mumbled something along the lines of "Slytherins are evil..."

Lily snorted. "Says who?"

Her response was a muffled "my brothers..."

"...And you believe everything your brothers tell you?" Lily smirked at her. Ginny slowly shook her head a fraction of an inch, and Lily, noticing this, snorted louder."Slytherins are not 'evil'. The defining characteristics of Slytherin house are cunning, ambition, and blood purity. Notice I didn't say 'evilness', 'cruelty' or 'desire to kill' in that list." smirking, Lily and Ginny walked to Transfiguration, following the flow of students. They met Professor McGonagall again, and discovered the wonders of wands and magic, as well as how their teacher could become a cat. The morning passed in a blur of wonder and hard work. By lunch, the friendship was repaired, and Lily almost went to sit with the Gryffindors at their table. However, the staring boy sat in the middle of the table again, and was looking ever more suspiciously at her. Instead, Lily joined her housemates and ate slowly, conversing with all who sat near her. As she finished and made to leave, however Draco followed her away from the table, and discreetly continued to follow her until she made it out of sight and hearing of the Great Hall. When none could see the two young Slytherins, he grabbed her arm and hissed

"What in Merlin's name are you playing at?!" at her, his grey eyes boring into her black ones."parading around with a Gryffindor like it's no big deal..." he rolled is eyes slightly, and shook her arm.

"What do you mean? It's not. There's no rule against having friends in other houses..."she replied, slightly confused.

"No...there isn't..." he answered "if you want to be friends with Ravenclaws, that's fine. Hufflepuffs are alright as well. Anyone but Gryffindors." he said this like it as the most well known fact in the world. When she looked at him blankly, he continued, "There's a feud? It's been going for over a thousand years?" the statements had question marks on them, like they were obvious answers.

"...and I was supposed to _know_ and/or _care_?" my answer was just as obvious. He sighed in aggravation, placing his forehead in his right hand. Holding this pose for a moment, he sighed again, and continued, this time speaking through his hand, massaging his eyelids with his fingertips.

"I don't even see why anyone would want to be friends with them. They're belligerent, antagonistic, quarrelsome idiots with no sense of propriety." he re-opened his eyes, running his fingers through his hair like it was in his eyes. His short hair fell back in place.

"Er... belligerent, antagonistic, and quarrelsome all mean the same thing, and they're not all bad, nor are those their only qualities. Have you ever spoken to a Gryffindor?" seeing the loophole in her question, she added "..._Civilly?_"

His quick comeback nipped in the bud, Draco sputtered for a moment, then, defeated, attempted to mess up his hair again, and muttered "they haven't tried to talk to me, either..." as he walked away quickly. Lily walked back toward the Great hall, and found, to her surprise, a small group of Gryffindors waiting for her behind a corner, well within earshot of the argument. Ginny, smiling, patted her on the back, and pulled her into the group. The dark-haired staring boy who had stared at her from across the room smiled as Ginny hugged her, and said "Maybe Slytherins aren't all bad." to himself. Then, his hair fell in his eyes, and he pushed it back, revealing a zigzag scar.

END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

A/N It's nearly 2000 words-even longer than last chapter. be proud of me.


End file.
